


The Good Days

by Anilove



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: .....platonic IbuKomaeda?, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Movie AU, Multi, These students are way too hardcore, implied platonic SouDam, injuries, purposely OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilove/pseuds/Anilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a rehearsal for a movie project at the gymnasium turns into a all-star arena battle. No one dies though.</p>
<p>But it's awesome. (In Owari's opinion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Days

**Author's Note:**

> I AM NOT DEAD. I am really sorry for the in-activity..I had just come back from a trip. I will probably update 'A Cage, Fate and....Luck?' one of these days >_

Naegi really should have seen it coming.

Leaving a group of students - even some freshmen- without any supervision whatsoever (not even a hall monitor) in the gymnasium to rehearse for a project meant something was  _bound_ to happen. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a fork had whizzed past him, nearly slicing his cheek. He crouched and went under a table, wrapping his arms around himself as that was his only protection from the bloodshed that was going on. He didn't know who started it, but he was sure it was the person who made Kuzuryuu pissed off until the point the said gangster started a whole fight against everyone. Of course, this meant Pekoyama was on Kuzuryuu's side, almost making the two an unbeatable duo.

A loud  _CLACK!_   came from the stage, getting Naegi's attention. An all too familiar voice rang in his ears,

"Hah!Hah!Hah! Ibuki's now the commander! You must all listen to Ibuki now!!"

A loud stomp, followed by the sound of metal and plastic hitting the ground.

"We must not falter our advances! Justice will be served, Mioda-san!" Sonia shouted enthusiastically, giving a fist pump. Souda stared at the princess with admiration, but it quickly turned into a glare when he sees Tanaka standing beside Sonia. "Haha...Truly a wise choice of words, as expected from the Lady of Darkness! Prepare to wail in agony, melodious one!"

Kuzuryuu scowled, "Shut the fuck up, idiots! If anyone is going to win this, its me!" Pekoyama held her bamboo sword in a tight grip, "I will follow you, young master Fuyuhiko.."

Mioda let out a loud laugh, "Off with their heads, Akane-chan!!" The Super High School Level Light Music Club Member pointed at the ongoing battlefield of students, Owari walking up to her as the woman cracked her knuckles, "Oh yeah...Lets do this!"

Owari charged at Kuzuryuu with a clenched fist, but Pekoyama blocked her blow with a strong kick. The tanned woman gritted her teeth, then started to try and knock out Pekoyama first. Pekoyama had been able to dodge and block most of the attacks, but was caught off guard when Owari did a low kick, causing the swordswoman to fall. The Super High School Level Gymnast smirked, and raised her fist to punch her-

"Heads up, bitch!"

Before Owari could look, she fell to the ground as she had got kicked in the face by Kuzuryuu. The gangster had a triumphant look on his face, but it quickly morphed into a serious one when he looked back at Pekoyama. "You okay?" The grey-haired woman stood up slowly, nodding. Kuzuryuu quickly backed off when Owari started to recover from the sudden attack, but she didn't seem really bothered by the small injury. She stretched for a moment before rolling back into a fighting position. The Super High School Level Gangster and Swordswoman got into the same position, but was interrupted by Tanaka who stood between the three of them. The breeder had a smirk on his face, as usual whenever he thinks he has the upper hand.

"Do not waste your time fighting, weak mortals. I, Tanaka Gundam, am going to naturally win this whole battle after all!"

"And the Four Gods of Destruction as well!!" Sonia shouted, causing the breeder to blush. He quickly hid it by pulling his scarf to his face. Owari scratched her head, "Whatever, if you wanna fight just do it already!" Tanaka snorted.

"It appears you want to fight a battle that you will lose..However be grateful that I shall take you up on that offer."

Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama watched as the gymnast and breeder engage in a heated fist fight, not moving from their spot. Naegi had also came out if his, well, hiding spot. If you could even call it one. The sound of battle cries and metal clashing metal rang in his ears, and he turned his head when someone shouted "Hinata!!"

The said brunet took a tray from the refreshment table and used it as a replacement of a skateboard, if that was even possible. He skid along the long tables with scripts and plates of food, sending them to the floor. Leon, who had been listening to fitting music for the ongoing bloodshed, turned back in time to see Hinata charging towards him with a skateboard-tray-thing. He blocked the tray with his hands, but Hinata used his legs to give a push at him before jumping away. Leon fell to the ground with a  _THUD!_ , the tray landing beside him. Hinata stumbled on his feet, but somehow managed to land properly. That is, until Saionji poured water to the floor causing him to slip and fall. The blonde giggled playfully before going to another area to mess around with.

"Hinata-kun!", Komaeda ran over to help him up, to which the brunet accepted his help. The white-haired man suddenly grabbed Hinata, who shouted "Whoa!", and ran as Junko had almost landed a kick on them. "Hey~Komaeda, Hinata~" The model took a stop sign next to her (plastic, of course) and waved it playfully in front of the two men. She charged at them with a (maniacal?) smile, Komaeda scowling and preparing to block it when Hinata stepped forward and took the hit. Junko was really strong, as the force from the blow sent Hinata flying away, screaming. The luckster stared at his friend in shock, before turning back to see the model charging towards him.

He dodged most of her attacks, but was caught off guard when she stomped on his foot. That distraction gave Junko enough time to pull off a roundhouse kick, sending Komaeda to the ground. The kick was painful, but he quickly rolled back up, groaning in pain. The Super High School Level Model smiled at him playfully, walking towards him slowly. He took a plastic rapier from one of the boxes on the ground and charged at her. He managed to land a blow right in the abdomen, staggering her. Komaeda waved the rapier in front of her, before engaging her in a battle.

Both of them seemed to have handled it pretty well, until Junko spun and dodged Komaeda's attack, countering it with a blow to the stomach. The white-haired man flew across the gymnasium, hitting against the wall hardly. Mioda, who had been undercover, noticed the said man falling. She quickly ran and jumped, catching him before he hit the ground.

"Nagito-chan! Nagito-chan, what happened?! Don't leave Ibuki!!", she shook the seemingly knocked out man in her hands. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Hinata groaned in pain, slowly rising up when he had heard Mioda's wails of agony. He was suddenly hauled up, and he winced in pain.

"Come on, Hinata! Don't give up just yet!", Asahina stated with a fire in her eyes, Oogami standing beside her. "Sigh...You girls go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." With that, the two left him. The brunet turned his head to Komaeda, who lay unconscious in Mioda's hands. He ran over despite the agony of having to move around in injuries, but screw it,  and told Mioda to hand the white-haired man over. The light music club member complied, surprisingly, slowly laying Komaeda in Hinata's arms. "Damn it...To think it this actually happened..", the brunet quoted one of the lines he remembered from his script.

"Hajime-chan...What should we do?!"

The brunet gritted his teeth, "We should fight back. We have no choice...we have to do it!" Mioda put on a serious face, "Roger that, captain!!"

\--

Sonia's eyes scanned the gymnasium, face etched in an interested expression. She looked back only to see Junko about to land a blow on her, and dodged it in time. The princess stared at the model in shock, and ran away from most of the other's attacks. The stop sign in the model's hand made contact with her arm, causing her to wince. Sonia then charged forward, dodging the attacks. She raised her fist and punched Junko as hard as she could. The said model was sent flying away, landing on one of the tables. The princess stared at her hand in awe, silent for a long while.

"..That was hella awesome!!"

\--

Owari panted, wiping the blood off her mouth with her arm. Tanaka was in a similar state, kneeling on the ground. The Super High School Level Gymnast cracked her knuckles, and charged at the breeder. Tanaka glared at the tanned woman, but his vision was blocked by an all-too familiar yellow suit. Souda screamed as he fell to the ground from the blow, clutching his left hand in pain. The breeder stared at the magenta-haired man in confusion, earning a scowl.

"Hmph, I just saved you. So you gotta be grateful for that, alright?!"

"Hahah! Me? Spare your pointless pities for someone else, foolish mortal-"

"Hey, look out!!"

It was too late, Owari landed a strong blow to the ground, the force causing a blast. The two knocked out men flew away from the sudden force, landing hard on the ground. The tanned woman scratched her head, wondering who should she take out next. A sudden battle cry caught her attention, and she looked back to see Mioda with a old and broken guitar in the air, charging towards her. She smirked and dodged the light music club member's attack just in time. "Ibuki will defeat Akane-chan!!!" With that, Mioda charged at the gymnast, who did the same with a battle cry.

Owari pulled off a really strong uppercut, it sent Mioda  _flying through the roof_. 

Pekoyama, who had been fighting Mukuro alongside Kuzuryuu, dodged the rubble that had almost landed on her. But that gave a chance for Mukuro to land a kick on the stomach, staggering the swordswoman. Kuzuryuu charged at the Super High School Level Soldier with his fist raised, but the said soldier blocked and dodged all of his moves. She moved with great agility, and within a certain amount of time, she defeated the Gangster and Swordswoman. Mukuro let out a sharp sigh, and turned to Naegi who had  **luckily** avoided the whole battle going around.

"......."

"....Hey, Ikusaba-san."

"Hello.."

\--

"Shit....", Hinata stared at possibly the most anticipated fight in martial art history. Nidai Nekomaru and Oogami Sakura battling out and unleashing their inner beast was really captivating, and the brunet couldn't stop staring at them. Movement caught his eye and he looked down to see Komaeda's face scrunch up in pain. The white-haired man winced and groaned, green-grey-ish eyes fluttering open slowly. "Hi..nata-kun....What happened? Ow.....", he hissed in pain, and Hinata put a finger to his lips.

"Don't move around too much..I think Enoshima had got you pretty good back there."

"Right...That wretched woman had hit me with a stop sign...And I hit the wall pretty hard..But then..I remember feeling warmth before I fell unconscious..Were you the one who caught me, Hinata-kun?"

The said brunet blinked, "No...I think Mioda did. But then she kinda screamed so I got back up and went to get you."

Komaeda smiled sheepishly, "You sound like a mother Hinata-kun." The said man blushed, "S-shut up!" The white-haired man chuckled, and shuffled to get into a more comfortable position. "But it's okay...You reminded me of my mother who would sing lullabies or tell me stories while I lay on her lap.....", Komaeda's voice slowly drifted into a whisper, voice sounding solemn and pained. Hinata felt a little guilty, knowing what the white-haired man had been through. "Sorry...."

Komaeda looked at him with worry, "Oh no, it's alright! You don't have to apologize."

".....-Wait, whoa!", Hinata almost stood up, but quickly decided not to because that would end up with Komaeda falling. The white-haired man looked at him in confusion, "What's wrong?" The brunet pointed in front of him, the other turning his head to see both Nidai and Oogami charging at each other at high speed. They emitted such an amazing strong aura it was actually visible, and with their fists raised, they landed the finishing blow.

\--

"Wha-what happened here?!!", Ishimaru Kiyotaka, the Super High School Level Hall Monitor screamed in shock and agony. "What in the world did you people do?!", Koizumi's stared at the gymnasium in shock.

The whole gym had been destroyed, save for some lucky untouched spots, but nevertheless in shambles. The seats, walls, tables, everything had been damaged in some way. Bodies -not corpses, mind you- were scattered around the gym. A few noticeable figures seemed to survive whatever had blasted the whole room, their heads hung low.

"Naegi-kun! What on Earth happened here?! You all have violated school property _and_  school rules!!", Ishimaru walked over to the said brunet, who held up his hands defensively. "Um....To be honest, I have no idea either. I was just memorizing my lines, and then suddenly this whole fight started."

"Heh...Naegi must be really dumb to not notice who had started it all..", Saionji, who had been beside Koizumi, snorted. The red-head pointed an accusing finger at Hinata, "Hinata, why didn't you stop the fight?!" The said man stood up, scowling, "Huh?! I tried to but they wouldn't listen anyway!" Saionji smirked, "Big bro Hinata..You shouldn't lie, after all, I saw you riding a tray and using it against Kuwata."

"I knew it...I called you 'Unreliable Hinata' for a reason you know!"

Hinata sighed deeply, a blush tinting his cheeks. "....Hinata-kun."

"Huh....?", he looked down to see Komaeda trying to get up from the floor, and he quickly helped the white-haired man up. "Damn it! I'm sorry, Komaeda!" The brunet slung the other's left arm over his shoulder, slowly helping the other in standing up.

"U-um..I'm here- KYAAAAAA! Hawawawawawa...! What happened??!!" Tsumiki put a hand over her mouth at the scene, the medical kit dropping to the floor. Fukawa appeared beside her, scowling. "Y-you idiotic m-monsters...Do y-you even realize how much t-trouble your going to get into?"

"Hmph, I didn't exactly expect much from any of you. To think a group of students were capable enough in destroying a whole gymnasium...", Togami adjusted his glasses, blue eyes scanning the scene.

"This is a serious matter! You are all under detention as of this instant!", Ishimaru gestured to the people 'responsible', quieting down when a hand was put on his shoulder.

"H-headmaster Kirigiri!"

Naegi, Hinata and Komaeda paled at the statement. Mukuro pursed her lips.

"........."

_CRACK!_

Mioda came down from the roof, landing on the ground with a  _THUD!_

.

.

.

Ishimaru was speechless, and so was Koizumi. Jin's expression wasn't exactly angry but it wasn't soft either. There was a stern look on his face, his eyes staring intently at both the remaining and unconscious students. He sighed, "Tsumiki, get them patched up. Treat the ones with serious injuries first." The said nurse complied, stumbling to prepare the medicine and items needed. Koizumi turned to see Jin leaving the scene, "W-wait! Headmaster Kirigiri! Is this acceptable?!"

Kirigiri Jin turned his head to her, a small smile on his face. "Let it go. I will deal with it, and if they do anything like it ever again, I shall take action." He looked inside the gymnasium once again, the red-head doing the same.

Most of the students had woken up, and Mioda was laughing with Owari. In fact, most of them had cheerful expressions on their faces despite the damage they had caused, not only to the environment but to themselves as well.

"But....", Koizumi fidgeted, looking at her feet. Kirigiri Jin patted her shoulder for a bit, before turning to leave. "They are going to become Japan's new generation of 'hope'. Do not worry, because they know how to get the job done no matter how silly they may be."

The red-head looked at the headmaster in confusion.

"This happiness is a role they will not have forever, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this made no sense. It was like an excuse to write something filled with action using the DR/SDR2 characters.


End file.
